


how many words to a razor?

by summerdayghost



Category: Sharp Objects (TV), Sharp Objects - Gillian Flynn
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Flirting, Half-Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Amma knew that Camille was getting her message.
Relationships: Amma Crellin/Camille Preaker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	how many words to a razor?

Amma knew that Camille was getting her message. She had to be. Camille was smart. Smart enough to leave Windgap behind which made her smart enough to understand the intent behind those lingering glances and touches. Smart enough to understand the low cut tops at least.

Despite this she had not done anything to respond. Not positively anyway. There was a chance that Camille assumed that she was the one twisting and misinterpreting it all. This possibility was both Amma’s frustration and salvation.

Perhaps she was going to have to carve into her flesh to be certain Camille really understood.


End file.
